<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up Where We Belong by talitha78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901874">Up Where We Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78'>talitha78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed/Troy shipper vid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up Where We Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vid originally created in 2010.</p><p>Original notes: I would apologize for the crack, but I'm actually not sorry.</p><p>Huge, huge thanks to Kuwdora and Lexalicious  for their fantastic work on the credits. I couldn't have done it without them. I also owe thanks to Danegen for her generosity.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Up Where We Belong<br/>
<b>Song Artist:</b> Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes<br/>
<b>Fandom:</b> <i>Community</i><br/>
<b>Pairing:</b> Abed/Troy<br/>
<b>Spoilers:</b> Season one plus extras, season two eps 2.01 and 2.02<br/>
<b>Warnings:</b> Strobing in the opening credits.</p><p><a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/em9o9b03bl.wmv">Up Where We Belong, 53MB WMV file</a><br/>
<a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/okouxm7i2y.avi"> Up Where We Belong, 20MB avi file</a> Click to download.</p><p><b>Streaming:</b> <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sx9wser6AUc">Up Where We Belong on <b>YouTube</b></a>.<br/>
<iframe></iframe></p><p>Original vid post can be found on <a href="https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/202649.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>